1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distance detection apparatus and an optical device.
2. Related Art
There is a range finder which measures a distance to a target based on a propagation time of a measurement light reflected on the target (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-101342
There is a problem of displaying an erroneous result of ranging if fogs or mists occur between the range finder and the target and a reflected light from the fogs or the mists is incorrectly recognized as a reflected light from the target.